Coloring of hairs are common for beautification, religious reasons and expression of choices. Commonly, one colored hair dye is applied to the hairs which leaves a uniform color of the hairs. However, coloring the hairs uniformly with one color is not ideal in certain conditions, for example when the person wishes to have shades of a hair color to match the changes that happens with age, then a uniform color will be unwanted. Also in a circumstance when a person wishes to have a more artistic hair coloring again a uniform hair coloring will not be ideal. For these reasons this application introduces methods and means that allow differential coloring of hairs to be possible in a living body. In this subject, also other related issues will be also addressed for example the process of coloring the hairs needs to be advanced to remove certain difficulties.